


Gizmo The Rainbow Batch Part II

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Gizmo The Rainbow Batch Part II

It watches these things with horror and covers its eyes, opening only a slit with its fingers to take one last quick glimpse at the screens.  
Green Moon turns off the surveillance screens, which rises back up again.  
“From tomorrow on, you will start living like a human in the body of Prince Ja-in.” Said Blue Moon.  
Gizmo stares at her with puzzled eyes.   
“Green Moon will tell you all about him tonight.” Said Blue Moon. “When she takes you to the Silver Moon Garden for a stroll.”  
That night, Green Moon takes Gizmo for a stroll in the Silver Moon Garden. The entrance of the garden is marked by a huge sign with a small fountain of mercury at the bottom. There is a lit crescent on the sign with the Silvermoonian words for “Silver Moon Garden”. They come to a pebble pathway encompassing the garden.  
Green Moon takes off her shoes and steps onto the tiny, hard pebbles. Gizmo looks at the pebbles and hesitates for a bit.  
“Come.” Green Moon reach out her hand to it. “It will greatly improve your health.”  
After a bit of hesitation, Gizmo steps onto the pebbles. At first, it screeches to the pain, but under Green Moon’s encouragement and reassurance, Gizmo keeps going and found itself fine walking on the pebble path.  
After they are done working out on the pebble path, they come to a place to sit down. Green Moon starts recounting the story of Prince Ja-in, whom the ruler of the fallen kingdom, Queen Silvermoon once admired to be the paragon of guys:  
Once upon a time, the fallen kingdom of Silvermoonia is ruled by a tyrant queen named Silver Moon. She didn’t start out as a tyrant, though; but rather a good girl who has deep affections for her older brother, which is a sin according to the laws of her kingdom. She didn’t cross the line to resort to incest, although she’d be willing to do anything for her brother or to help him.  
All of this changed when she sneaks into the neighboring kingdom Purplemoonia, which is located below her own kingdom further north of the capital city-Crystal City. The two kingdoms are connected with a vertical tube. There, she met Prince Ja-in, the third son of King Ja Loe-seong. Prince Ja-in greeted Silver Moon and told her the love story between him and his princess Nun-i. Although he doesn’t really have feelings for Nun-i-who is a totally native Purplemoonian aristocratic lady with a typical “potato face”-he is smitten by her beauty when she first dances before him. They soon started engaging in passionate courtships and get married. On their wedding night-and in the days during their first half years of marriage-they often let out their passions. Even their servants and maids would blush at their loving acts with each other.  
Prince Ja-in said he loves his wife so much that he even refuses to take concubines when his father asked him.  
Silvermoon coins the term “saint of love” for him and had a martial duel with him since she deems him as the only worthy rival to have such a duel with.  
Afterwards, they became good friends until Silver Moon found Prince Ja-in and his pregnant princess flirting in the Spring Court. He is lying on top of her and kisses her from neck all the way to her belly and let out a sigh, while Nun-I is giggling.  
Silver Moon quickly hides herself and starts crying as she reminisces all the time she spent with her brother. Before she saw them flirting, Silver Moon realizes that her controlled way of communicating affectionately all these years is just like a waste: she’s just trying to reach for something out of her reach (in other words, she’s trying to reach too high).  
From that moment, Silver Moon changed completely. She went home and got crowned as the Queen. But slowly, she shows many signs of a tyrant, including heavier taxes beyond what many people can afford and merging the legs of a peasant girl named Gin Va-the real identity of the Chinese goddess of creation Nv Wa-and throw her off to the bleak Earth.  
When Silver Moon gets the chance to go to Purplemoonia again on an ambassadorship mission, which is entrusted to her by her ailing father King Guangxing, she secretly brought with her a powerful love potion she made and put it into Prince Ja-in’s teacup.   
After Prince Ja-in drink from the teacup, he begins to suffer from the side effects of the potion. He had fervent, exorbitant erotic feelings for Nun-I which requires immediate fulfillment. He has gone so mad that he sometimes uses too much strength and make Nun-I feel hurt when they make out. Such negative effects of the potion soon distance the once loving couple.   
Although King Ja Loe-seong summoned many physicians, Ja-in’s situation didn’t improve. Finally, due to a severe lack of fulfillment, he grows impotent and old and a bit fat for his age.   
Silvermoon’s tyrannical rule finally led to outbreaks of uprising which becomes harder and harder for her to oppress. It also led to a great war that ended her rule and left her entire kingdom in ruins.   
On the day Silvermoonia fall, Prince Ja-in come to a cliff where he can expose himself to the ultraviolet light from the sun, which is harmful for anyone living on the moon. The exposure turns him into a stone statue.  
Princess Nun-I, who just give birth to their son, follows him there in tears. She cried agonizingly as she saw the stone statue that is her husband. She uses her last bit of strength to reach him. Then she manages to get up and stand next to him. She embraces him lovingly and leans her head on his arm. Then, she turns to the ultraviolet light and turns into a stone statue.  
When Green Moon finishes the story, Gizmo looks at her with saddened face and tilts its head to the side. Green Moon caresses its head gently. “Now you know the sad story of Prince Ja-in and Princess Nun-i. But it’ll be alright: although we want to turn you into his look-alike, you’ll live a different kind of life than him under our guidance.”  
Gizmo nods, still wearing that saddened look on its face.  
\---  
Another day has passed, and after a full day’s discussion on what to do with Gizmo, Green Moon and Blue Moon finally strikes an agreement: they’ll pour the Permanent Humanizer liquid into Gizmo’s mouth after midnight and throw it into a bottomless pit. Then they will use sorcery above the pit to turn it into Prince Ja-in look-alike.  
They rest for enough hours the next day. Then, when they feel wide awake at night, Blue Moon instructs Green Moon to bring Gizmo to the bottomless pit.  
“Bring it to the hay-covered bottomless pit tonight.” Says Blue Moon. “We’ll start performing the ritual there.”  
“Yes, sis.” Green Moon nods in obedience.  
When it’s about 12:00PM-which Blue Moon calculated it to be-Green Moon holds Gizmo gently in her hands as she walks towards the bottomless pit. There, Blue Moon and her assistant maid are already waiting for them.  
Green Moon put Gizmo down gently, and Blue Moon starts to caress its head. “Hi, Gizmo, how are you doing?”  
Gizmo closes its eyes to enjoy her gentle caressing. While doing this, Blue Moon whispers to the maid, who nods in agreement.  
“So, Gizmo, would you like to play a game of hide-and-seek, hmmm?” Asked Blue Moon.  
Gizmo opens its mouth in delight and nods. The maid takes out a dark blue scarf and wrap it around Gizmo’s head to cover up its eyes.  
“Now!” Commanded Blue Moon. Green Moon open its mouth forcefully while Blue Moon opens the box by her foot to retrieve the Permanent Humanizer. The maid holds the struggling Gizmo down while Blue Moon pours the liquid into its mouth.   
After force feeding Gizmo the liquid, Green Moon and Blue Moon removes the hay covering the bottomless pit while the maid throws it down into the pit.  
Immediately, they begin to shoot three different colors of crescent beams-green, blue and silver-into the pit, which reaches and hits Gizmo shortly after it freefalls. They rotate as they shoot the beams for an entire evening.  
Gizmo’s screech resounds in the dark evening sky in the ruins of the fallen kingdom on the Moon.  
The Earth  
On the other hand, Billy wakes up from his coma from the car accident. Sitting at the edge of his bed is his longtime wife Kate. She smiled palely at him: “You finally wake up.”   
Billy smile at her too. He looks around and feels that something must be missing. Suddenly, his eyes were wide open, and he tries to get up.  
“No, no, you must lay down.” Kate holds him down.  
“Where is Gizmo?” Asked Billy.   
“I don’t know.” Says Kate, “The cops at the scene reported seeing a suspicious Honda Civic driving into a thick fog. No one knows where that Honda Civic went.”  
Despite Kate’s attempt to persuade him to stay in bed, Billy still get up and get out of his room, although he feels feeble and stumbles along the way.  
Kate follows him out of the hospital building, calling his name: “Billy! Billy!”  
But Billy doesn’t seem to hear her. He is so determined to find Gizmo at all cost that he ignored Kate’s calling. Billy raises his arm to stop a cab. He hops into it and give the driver directions to the site of his car crash.  
Kate also stops a cab. She points to the cab Billy is in: “Follow that cab, please, driver.”  
Before she opens the door though, she saw a suspicious silver-haired girl looking at her between two willow trees.  
“Are you getting in or not? The cab in front of us is leaving and we’ll lose track of it.” Says the cab driver impatiently. He pulls the gear and starts driving away.  
“Ok, I’m getting in.” Kate opens the door quickly and get inside, buckling up her seat belt.  
As Kate’s cab follows Billy’s cab. Kate look out the window and saw the girl earlier. She raises her arm graciously. A thick fog appears ahead of them.  
“What the heck?” The cab drivers wonder.  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light shines upon them and they become unconscious.  
(To be continued)


End file.
